Dagon
Dagon is the human form of the cheerful Basshaa, the 127-year old sole survivor of the gill-man-like Merman Race of the 13 Demon Races. History He has a cool yet childish attitude & is able to assume his true form by spinning then snapping his fingers. He can shoot pressurized water bubbles from his mouth & his pupils turn into crosshairs to increase his aim. Basshaa is Castle Doran's housekeeper, assuming the form of a 13-year-old boy in a school uniform while using his cunning & telekinetic abilities to mess with his housemates in their games from time to time. In 1893, he lived in human society as a shoeshine boy while aiding Wolfgang out of common interest, though confused by the Wolfen's methods as he should be in hiding & feeding off of humans in secret. When the parlor he lived in closed, Dagon started to work at the Café mald'amour as a greeter until Wolfgang left & became a shave ice seller when Wolfgang asked for his aid. After becoming unable to kill Jonathan to save himself (as per the King's offer), Dagon decides to flee. But he is attacked by the King moments later & sealed into the Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum. This leads to Dagon now aiding Scott in the present day, with the Basshaa Magnum allowing Vampire King to assume Basshaa Form. Electric King Dagon appears with his fellow Arms Monsters in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD NEO Generations: The Demon Island Battleship for some short period. He was possessed by Krack Taros. Other appearances Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Basshaa, along with Batholomew & Dogga, does not exist in the story, as Vampire King is Scott's Fangire form here. Forms Basshaa *'Height': 170 cm *'Weight': 68 kg Basshaa Magnum The Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum is a gun-like weapon that Basshaa assumes for Vampire King to change into Basshaa Form. The Basshaa Magnum's turbine spins to generate bullets made of high pressure water. The finishing attack is Basshaa Aqua Tornado. This is done by first having Batholomew perform a Basshaa Bite on the hammer of the Basshaa Magnum. From there, the gun's turbines spin, surrounding Vampire King with water as the weapon creates a pressurized ball of water that can home on to enemies upon firing, leaving the Fangire in an extremely fragile state where even the slightest touch can shatter them. Cross Due to the Basshaa Fake Fuestle tracing Basshaa's frequency, the Basshaa Magnum can be used by Cross. Although it does not cause Cross to change into a new form as Vampire King does, it retains its power & effect regardless. However, Cross has only been shown using the Garulu Saber, the Basshaa Magnum & Dogga Hammer were not shown being used by Cross in the series' run. Fuestles There are three Fuestles in the possession of Kamen Riders Vampire King, Cross, & Dracula respectively, which allow access to Basshaa's power. *'Basshaa Fuestle': Vampire King uses this Fuestle to summon Basshaa from Castle Doran. *'Basshaa Fake Fuestle': A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Vampire King's Basshaa Fuestle, allowing Cross to hijack the Basshaa Magnum when summoned. This Fuestle was not used in the series' run. *'Basshaa-Seal Fuestle': This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Basshaa & converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. Basshaa_Fuestle.jpg|Vampire King's Basshaa Fuestle Basshaa_Fake_Fuestle.jpg|Cross's Basshaa Fake Fuestle Basshaa-Seal_Fuestle.jpg|Dracula's Basshaa-Seal Fuestle Rider Card The power Basshaa lends Vampire King is harnessed in the Vampire King Basshaa Form Ride Card, which is used by DCD to transform into Kamen Rider Vampire King Basshaa Form. Used once in the World of Dragon Knight to fight Kamen Rider Wing Knight. Etymology The word is a Japanese onomatopoeic sound representation of a splashing effect. Also, Dagon shares the same name as the Semitic god of agriculture, usually depicted with the body of a fish. Notes *Of the three Arms Monsters, Dagon is the only one never seen devouring a human, leaving his method of consumption up to question. See Also *Ramon - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Allies Category:Arm Monsters Category:Antiheroes Category:Rider Powers Category:Monsters